


What Never Was Never Could Be

by LadySilv



Series: it was never meant to be [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Brother Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dad Philza, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, evil author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilv/pseuds/LadySilv
Summary: PLEASE READ TAGS!!!This is not cannon. Tubbo (12) and Tommy (12) are both preteens and Technoblade is 17.Dream was always the best brother Tommy had. He was the only brother he had ever had. All he knew was Dream and his large castle! Dream always gave him tasty food, bedtime stories, and happy memories. Until Technoblade, the Prince of the Arctic Empire and one of the server's best fighters, takes Tommy as revenge for the murder of Wilbur.What will Tommy discover while outside the Dream Kingdom?This is inspired by ValWasTaken's Reunited! Please give it some love!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: it was never meant to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107323
Comments: 111
Kudos: 461





	1. Welcome Home Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643871) by [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken). 



> Please check out ValWasTaken's Reunited! Their book inspired me to write this book on a different spin of it. However, they DEFINITELY write wayyyy better than I do. I can't wait for their next book to the Feathered AU!

Tommy walked down the halls of the beautiful castle. His brother, Dream, was home! It was not always insured that his brother would return from his trips, but the King, somehow, always came home. And he always brought goodies. As Tommy speed walked down the halls of the large castle, he thought of the many gifts his brother would give him. Would it be chocolate? Nah, he never got them sweets. A new sword? Nothing too dangerous, Dream would say. Perhaps a compass? Tommy always loved to play with the compasses in the library. It was always so cool to look and see where the North and South poles were. With delight, and a newfound pep in his step, Tommy hurried down the halls and to the large doors leading outside. Big beautiful brown wings fluttered with every step. Loose feathers fell to the ground as his wings shook with excitement. He could not wait to see his big brother. He stepped into the Great Hall, his crown lopsided as he rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting. As per usual, every servant and guard was there to welcome his big brother home.

As soon as the doors opened for Dream, Tommy was rushing to his brother, large wings flapping to give him more speed. He crashed into his brother, wrapping his arms and legs around him as his wings flapped with excitement. His crown had been knocked off with the impact of the hug, clattering to the ground as a certain horned servant rushed to pick it up. “Dream! Dream!” Tommy sang, happily hugging the man. The armor clad man only hugged back, a smile wide under his mask. “Tommy! There you are! I am so glad to see you, little brother.”

Soon, Tommy released his brother, Dream taking the crown from the servant and dismissing them with a cold glare. The way the cracked mask looked at the horned servant made him fearful for another beating. He quickly scampered away, waiting to be called upon. Dream turned his gaze back on Tommy, but the boy had not even noticed the oddness of the scene in front of him. To him, Dream’s gaze was warm and happy. Dream reached into the satchel on his hip, pulling out a book. “Tommy, this book here is a special book.”

“It is?” the winged hybrid looked up at the taller.

“It is! Tell me, what is written in the enchantments on this book?” Dream asked, showing Tommy the spine of the book.

Tommy looked at the spine, frowning and trying to decipher the enchantments. He muttered to himself, as he translated the words of the enchantment table. “Brother? These enchantments are so that only you and I can read or write in this book!”

“Correct!” Dream placed his hand in the golden locks of Tommy. He shook his hand, ruffling up the already messy hair. He chuckled as Tommy leaned into his touch. The masked man smirked, bright green eyes looking at the small child before him. His  _ brother _ . Dream knelt down to Tommy, smiling still. He held out the book to Tommy. “It is yours since you’re so smart!”

Tommy happily took the journal, hugging it close and jumped into his big brother’s arms. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’ll write in it every day!” Dream hoisted the younger into his arms, holding him on his hip as if he was a young child. He was only 12, but Dream always treated him as younger and more innocent. 

“Of course,” the green clad man said, tapping his thigh twice. The horned boy quickly ran up, following Dream as he took his brother to the den. 

While walking down the halls, Tommy was gushing with everything he had done the entire three weeks Dream was gone. He spoke of his classes, his play time, even the times it had snowed. He told Dream of how he built a snowman and played all day before his tutor brought him inside. He even told Dream the time he snuck into the kitchen for a snack before bed. It made Dream laugh, though he mentally noted to instruct his servant to be stricter. 

The Den was where Dream kept most of his prized hunts. Heads of animals lined the walls, even the most precious head of the Ender Dragon, mounted above the fireplace. The walls were adorned with bookshelves filled with altered books to suit the needs of what he wanted Tommy to know. Of course, Tommy was his most prized possession. His phoenix. Dream placed the boy on the stool in front of the couch. “Tommy, write in your book while I groom your wings.”

Before he started on the wings in front of him, he pulled his armor off, tossing it at the boy beside him. He pulled off his hoodie, tossing it on top of the arms of the poor servant. The servant struggled to take it to the table where he sat to polish the armor. He sat, placing the hoodie in a basket to take to the washbin later. He started to polish the netherite, cleaning each groove and polishing the metal. Dream lifted his mask off of his face, placing it down beside him on the couch. He only showed his face to Tommy and his servant.

The Tommy nodded, using the table in front of him to start to write. His handwriting was not the best. Quills were hard for him to use as the small nub seemed to slip from his fingers time and time again. As he wrote, Dream relaxed and pulled each loose feather, placing it in a pile to store later. He then got to work on the few pin feathers that had caused some discomfort to Tommy. As he pulled one out, Tommy winced and turned his head to see the bloodied feather. 

“Dreaaam, that hurt…” the boy whined, fluffing up his wings. “Why do you have to pull them so harshly…”

“I know, Tommy, but if we don’t get the pin feathers out, they will only get infected. Do you want me to have to clip your wings?” It was a punishment he had gotten before. When he disobeyed or flew too far from the tower, Dream would clip his wings and keep him grounded for months. He knew it was for the better, but it always put him in his place.

“No…” Tommy whined.

Dream soothed him with a hum, brushing his fingers through his feathers. He continued to groom the boy, always petting his wings after he pulled another pin feather. It always brought Tommy a sharp pain, but he did not whine again. Once Dream had finished, he pulled the boy back on the couch and hugged him. “You know I would never intentionally hurt you, Tommy...Would I?”

“No…” the latter responded. “I’m sorry Dream. My wings are so sensitive. It’s nothing like a scrape on my knee.”

“I know, I know. But it really hurt me. I don’t want to be the big bad brother.” Tommy had turned to face Dream as Dream spoke to him. “It pains me enough to have to leave every month.”

“Can you take me with you one day? I want to see the world like you do! You say one day we will own it all, Dream!” Tommy’s energetic self seemed to be lit again. “I want to go to the North and South poles! And I wanna see the ocean and all the mountains! Dream, can we see it all?”

“Only if we can do it together…”

Tommy was ecstatic, jumping up from the couch and smiling at his brother. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course. Once everything belongs to me, I promise to show you every inch of our land, Tommy,” Dream smiled, placing his hands on the young boy’s shoulders to help him from bouncing off the walls. “You have to promise to be a good boy, Tommy. Or else the deal is off.”

“Of course! I promise!”

Dream grinned, a cynical grin, one that a hunter gets once he’s captured his prey. And Dream was exactly that, a hunter that has never lost his prey.


	2. A Forbidden Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a certain ram friend.

Dream only ever stayed so long, almost never a full week. So when Tommy stood in the Great Hall, his crown lopsided again, he watched as the servants helped Dream into his clean armor. He wore his signature mask, a new one with no cracks or scratches. It was the symbol of their kingdom. That mask was Dream’s crown. He only ever took it off in front of Tommy or his servant, Tubbo’s, eyes. Him leaving was always the worst for Tommy. Tommy would cry for hours after he left, begging for him to come back safe and sound. It was the same every month, and eventually Tommy would get over the loss and return to his normal everyday activities. 

The night before Dream left, the two brother’s sat as Dream groomed Tommy’s wings once more. They had just returned from the youngest’s flying session. It was odd. Tommy was only allowed to fly after dark. Whenever he asked why he wasn’t allowed to fly after dark, Dream would always reply with the same thing. “You are precious, Toms. If someone saw you flying in the day, they would storm the castle to take your wings. If I’m not here, then who will save you Tommy?”

Tommy only nodded, his head lowering a bit. “I know, Dream. I just wish I could see our land during the day. It’s so pretty at night, I bet it’s pretty during the day too!”

“Of course it is, Toms. But until I make sure there are no threats, I cannot let you fly during the day,” Dream’s tone shifted, pulling on a feather harshly. 

Tommy shifted, trying not to wince as his feather was pulled on roughly. He knew better than to argue or push the subject. So he kept quiet and instead asked a different question. “Where are you headed this time, Dream?”

The older man sighed, lowering his hands and wrapping them around his brother to pull him closer. Tommy giggled and snuggled closer to his brother, smelling the freshly washed hoodie. Dream had always told Tommy that he had to wear nice clothes and always look his best. While Tommy followed his every word, Dream always got to wear comfy jeans and hoodies. Though, Tommy didn’t mind. He only teased and said he was the better dressed. 

“Toms, I’m going to be gone a long time this next trip,” he ruffled his brother’s hair, still hugging him close. “I’m going all the way up to the Arctic Empire.”

“Why all the way up there?” Tommy asked, confused. The Arctic Empire was their sworn enemy. They never gave up their territory. 

The map of the SMP was divided amongst nations. The biggest three were L’Manburg, the Arctic Empire, and the Dream Kingdom. Dream had taken over many other parts of SMP like the Badlands, and the Church of Prime. He always said that the last remaining two nations would be the hardest to force under his control. Both nations had the fiercest warriors on their side, and many of their members had defected from their old lands to be “free.”

“Well Toms, I am planning to take down Prince Technoblade and his father, King Philza,” Dream continued to pet the winged boy, letting him relax into his arms as they spent their waning few hours together. “It is going to be bloody and very hard. But do not fret, Tommy, I am taking a few totems with me so I will not die.”

“But Technoblade’s saying is that he will never die…” the young boy cried, hugging his older brother. 

“Of course, but tactics is where we can beat any defense,” he didn’t go into detail about what tactics he would be using, but Tommy did not press further. 

It was wrong of him to even doubt Dream. He continued to lay on his brother, eyes closing softly as his brother pet his head. The night ended with the two brothers sleeping on the couch next to the dying embers of the fireplace. While one dreamed of happy times ahead, the other dreamed of taking the kingdom of the Arctic Empire. They slept peacefully, not waking till the morning dawn lay across their faces.

That evening was written into Tommy’s book so that he would never forget it. He made a pact with himself that we would sit and write each day in the journal so that when Dream returns, he could tell him everything without forgetting a detail. Giddy with excitement, Tommy wrote every detail of each day into the journal, his chicken scratch turning into legible marks as he progressed in his penmanship. 

One particular day, two weeks after Dream’s initial leaving day, a horned servant was folding the laundry for Prince Tommy when the prince walked in. This ram was named Tubbo, a young servant of the King, and one of the only ones that had survived so long. Tommy had known him for so long, having become friends with him years ago. Of course, the sly one would never act as if they were friends with Dream around, but once he left, the two would make excuses to see each other.

So as Tommy walked in and saw Tubbo folding his laundry, he squealed and hugged his friend, surprising the ram. “Tubbo!”

“Prince Tommy!” the other shouted and hugged back, checking over the shoulder of his friend to watch the door of the large bedroom close. “Toms, you know not to shout with the door open. The guards might snitch.”

“I know, but I was so excited to see you!” the two pulled apart as Tommy reached down and picked up his school books. “Today was just so boring. Ugh. I can’t do any more calculations or my head might explode. Tubbo, they gave me three pages of homework!”

The winged boy fell back on his bed, wings spread and arm covering his eyes. He was being over dramatic as always. Tubbo walked over looking at the writing. He was never taught to read or calculate anything, so he was no help. Instead, he comforted his friend. “Tommy, if you don’t do the work, they might tell King Dream and you will get in trouble. I don’t want to see your wings clipped again. Maybe we can do them together and you can teach me?”

The process of them working on Tommy’s homework was always the same. Tubbo would incentivise Tommy with head scratches, extra desserts, or even to sneak out and play in the throne room at night. The two were hellions loose at night. But the incentives always worked. Tommy groaned and sat up pouting as he walked to his desk. The latter followed, holding the three sheets of work. “Let’s try to get one sheet done and then we can play for a bit.”

Again, Tommy groaned but agreed nonetheless. Tommy sat in his chair as Tubbo grabbed a stool and started to work on the problems. Even though Tommy hated the calculations, he was rather good at them. The process of finding the solutions was the hardest part. It took 5-10 minutes per each problem. Tommy’s attention span was approximately 3 minutes. This proved some difficulty as Tommy started to tap his quill or talk about the food they would have tonight, or something wildly different. The winged boy could not pay attention, losing all focus and ending up taking 15-20 minutes on a single problem. In total, it took around two hours for one of his sheets of work. By the time the two were done with all the work, it was well into the evening and dinner was only 30 minutes away. 

“Tubbo, will you be at dinner tonight?” Tommy asked as he put the sheets in his book. 

“Unfortunately, no,” he responded. “I have to prepare King Dream’s quarters. I like to keep the linen fresh and the room free of dust if he ever respawns.”

The winged boy sighed. “Can I bring you some dinner after then? We can eat here if we need to. I don’t want you to go hungry again.”

The ram laughed but it did not reach his eyes. “Tommy, I don’t need to have you get me food. I can survive with the servant gruel.”

“It’s not fair Tubbo. Why do you and the rest of the servants have to eat gruel while there is so much left over food in the dining hall.”

Tubbo didn’t respond. He didn’t want to ruin the image that Tommy had of Dream. While Tommy lived in luxury, the other servant lived in poverty and fear. Dream expects perfection out of all of them. He had killed several the last time he was home because he had gotten word of Tommy sneaking about. This was the main reason Tubbo was being so secretive about his friendship with Tommy. If the King found out, Tubbo would be killed. So, in fear, the ram tried his best to not cause trouble and keep himself safe.

So while Tommy dined, Tubbo cleaned. All while Dream slayed guard after guard at the Arctic Empire, a smile of glee behind his white mask. 


	3. The Fall of Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur falls to Dream’s axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a phone. Please let me know if there are any mistakes. This is not beta read.
> 
> Also two updates in one day? Ha! Don’t expect this much lol

The Arctic Empire was a large kingdom located in the Southern Hemisphere. The land was vast, containing tundras and ice villages. The capital was located primarily on the large mountain, the castle made of beautiful carved stones, dark oak, and beautiful stained glass. The roofs of the village below were covered in a thick layer of snow. But, the castle grounds were covered in it. It was the most beautiful land in the eyes of Dream. Most of the land, at least in this season, was covered in ice and snow. It was a common winter retirement place, but also contained many hybrids. Though, the most notable was King Philza and his two sons, Prince Technoblade and Prince Wilbur.

King Philza was a gentle ruler, portrayed as a father of a large family, a kind leader, and fierce fighter. He sported grey wings with pepper flakes. The large wings were his main use of combat with his trident. Philza could soar above the sky and swoop down, picking off his enemies one by one. He had claimed the Arctic Wastes and created a Kingdom meant as a sanctuary. There, he could hide and protect his people if needed. 

Though, none of his sons hoisted a pair of large wings. Instead, Technoblade was a pig hybrid. He had many features of a big, including the ears and snout. Many did not see him in person, instead, seeing him was the worst thing to see. His face brought death, as it was the last thing his enemies would see. He concealed his face behind a pig skull when on the battlefield. He dressed fancily, even sporting a long red cape. Rumors say that his cloak is stained red with the blood of his enemies. He was the Blood God, the greatest fighter known to the SMP. 

Prince Wilbur, born only a few minutes before Technoblade, was a fickle person. He sported the bloodlust of his brother after his Kingdom, L’Manburg, was corrupted and taken from him. After having his citizenship revoked, he returned to the Arctic Empire. He was never the same, having blown up the city before he left. However, having trained with Technoblade for so long, he had developed skills to fight in combat. Wilbur was the second best fighter of the Empire. 

Currently, the Empire was at war with Dream, the ruler of the Dream Kingdom. Technoblade’s objective was to kill Dream before he could take anymore land. So he set off, headed to the Dream Kingdom to take down the ruler himself. While doing so, he left his brother, Wilbur, in charge of the defensive force. This was the last line of defense to the capital. 

As Technoblade rode his trusty steed, Carl, through the lands. He noticed the change from the Arctic Empire to the Dream Kingdom. The snow soon became scarce, and the trees changed from Dark Oak, to Spruce, to oak. The land also changed. The rock became less hard and much softer. The grass became greener and the sky became a light blue. 

The oddest part was how he traveled freely with no resistance. The two, man and steed, had seen villages of hybrids, all in poverty. None attacked, not even the guards stationed there. Kids cheered him on, many crying to him to give them freedom. Technoblade became more than just the Blood God.

Just as Technoblade rode to the Dream Kingdom, so did Dream ride into the Arctic Empire. Dream reached the front of the defense line, his mask glowed in the darkening land. He had traveled for a week just to reach the wall. He dismounted from his horse, landing on the ground before pulling out his shield and axe. He tied the horse to a tree before the guards rushed him. 

A sword swiped at his neck, but Dream ducked just in time, he raised his shield to block incoming swords. With a laugh, he kicked the guard and swung first and stabbed him in the neck before pulling out his crossbow to fire three consecutive shots at the guards rushing him. He raised his shield as a guard with an axe tried to attack him from his left. He raised his crossbow and shot him dead in the neck before replacing his crossbow with his sword. Another guard tried to attack, using a trident as his weapon. Dream smirked, going on the offensive and swinging an attack. However, the trident wielding guard used the tongs of the trident to capture Dream’s sword and disarm him. 

He then whirled around, stabbing Dream in the side before he could react. Using the blunt end of the trident, he swung the trident at his head but was blocked by the shield. Dream had stumbled for a moment as he raised his shield to block the oncoming attack. “You little bastard. Playing dirty are you Wilbur?”

The latter laughed. He pulled his trident back from the shield. “I expect nothing less from you, Dream.”

The battle resumed as Wilbur attacked Dream with the trident. Dream pulled out his axe, blocking the trident with his shield and swept with his axe and landed the blow right on his left shoulder. Wilbur cried out, the axe not going all the way through.

Wilbur raised his trident with his other hand, trying to stop Dream’s onslaught. The enraged man laughed as he abandoned his shield and used both hands to swing the axe down. He laughed as the trident broke. Wilbur fell backwards, seeing Dream raise the axe again. 

The axe fell with a sickening crunch. 

——

Across the land, the message was seen, “Wilbur Soot was slain by Dream using Nightmare.”

Technoblade pulled Carl to a stop, his heart hurting as he read the message again and again. “No...no…” he clenched his head, screaming as the voices in his head got louder.

**Kill!**

**Kill!**

**Blood!**

**Blood for the Blood God!**

**Revenge!**

**Kill!**

**Kill him!**

He clenched his head, leaning against Carl’s mane as the horse looked at his owner with question. The horse neighed softly, seemingly bringing Technoblade back from his blind rage. He breathed, in and out, in and out. As his breathing steadied, a message popped up on his communicator. 

Philza whispers to you:  _ Take down that kingdom. I will keep the palace protected. _

This only caused him to worry more. Has Wilbur not respawned yet? Was that really his last life? Did he not use the totem he had given him? Wilbur, why did you have to fight Dream today….The voices increased again, which Carl helped again by shifting his weight on his hooves to turn his head further and attempt to nip his knee. 

“Thank you Carl…” Technoblade whispered, holding the reins and looking at the castle in the distance. “We will destroy everything Dream has.”


	4. Infiltration of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade discovers a winged boy while the voices have a strange desire to have the boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I am a bit trigger happy, but apparently this is my fourth update in a DAY??? OMFG, y'all have overwhelmed me with support. THANK YOU. I appreciate every kudos and seeing the bookmarks and subscriptions make me so happy. I do not work this week so more updates are to come. 
> 
> Again, THANK YOU!

Tommy had just gotten out of his studies to stretch his wings. As always, guards were watching as he spread his wings in the night sky. That day had been the hardest. After the numerous hours of work, he had yet to stretch his wings in the last week. But as soon as the wind ran through his feathers, he felt the stress leave his tendons. He relaxed in the sky; it was his territory. He could see almost into the Arctic Empire’s lands if he was high enough. He soared, doing tricks, spinning, diving, and crying out in delight.

A certain pig watched from outside the walls of the city, seeing the child soar and shout in the air. It was well into the witching hour. Why was this boy flying this late at night? And was he a pure winged hybrid or was that an elytra? Technoblade couldn’t tell from this angle. Elytra were highly valuable. How did this kid have one? Was he a part of the nobles? No. Dream did not have nobles. This confused Technoblade. His voices were screaming at him, telling him to take the kid and hold him for ransom. This kid was important, but why?

One voice was soft in his head. It was odd, he only spoke of a name he had never heard before. “Tommy...Tommy...Tommy...Tommy..” the voice continued, being deafened by the other voices screaming in Technoblade’s head. He started to groom Carl, focusing his breathing with each brush stroke in order to calm the voices. He pondered. Who was this Tommy person? As soon as he thought that, the voices increased again, causing Technoblade to suck a breath in. Whoever he was, he was important.

After finishing brushing his prized steed, he snuffed the fire he had made and leaned on the horse’s side. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of nature, the smell of the dirt, the smell of his own horse’s sweat. The crickets, which were not native to the Arctic Empire, played a melody in the night. It was enough to make him fall soundly asleep. Though he did not sleep long. His mind was awake and forcing dreams that did not make sense upon his mind. In the dream, Technoblade was young, he knew that. He still had his cute childish pig ears and a perfectly unscathed face. He stared at his reflection, only until the reflection moved. It wasn’t a mirror, it was a guard’s armor. That's when he noticed that the castle alarm was ringing and guards were everywhere. The guard he was previously looking at was ushering him to his room. Technoblade looked over his shoulder to see his father. King Philza was frantic, screaming for a nonexistent third son. “TOMMY!”

Technoblade jolted away, seeing the sun just barely rising over the horizon. He estimated two hours of sleep at best. He leaned up, stretching and grabbing his armor. What a crazy dream. What was that again? Who was dad yelling for? He shrugged, latching his gauntlets on. He grabbed his pig skull, placing it on his face with his crown. He double checked his gear, counting his arrows, double checking his potion supply. He then downed three potions, a speed potion, a strength potion, and a regeneration potion. Hugging his steed goodbye and feeding Carl a golden carrot, Technoblade gappled and walked to the gate of the large walls.

Tommy woke to a frantic Tubbo shaking him awake. “Tommy! Tommy! Wake up!”

Tommy groaned, rolling over and pulling the ram with him onto the bed. He wasn’t even wearing bed clothes, still dressed in the royal garb from yesterday. “Five more minutes, Tubs…”

“No, Tommy. You have to get up now. Technoblade is here!” The ram pulled out of the other’s embrace. “We have to get to the armory and you need to message Dream!”

The name Technoblade caused Tommy to stir. He had known of a fierce warrior from the Arctic, but he wasn’t expecting him to attack the main castle. Tommy got up, still sleepy as he slipped on his slippers and grabbed his communicator. “Ugh..Technoblade is here?”

“Yes! We have no time to waste!” The ram grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room and down the labyrinth of halls. 

Both boys had learned the way to move about the castle now. While running, Tommy opened up a message to Dream: “/w Dream The castle is under attack. Technoblade is here!” Sending the message, he picked up his pace to hurry up with Tubbo. The only way to get to the armory was to go through the Great Hall. Tubbo knew that Technoblade would see them, but he is sure that Technoblade will be too occupied to follow them. Or so he hopes.

As they reach the Great Hall, they round a corner, Tubbo leading the two, and ran right into the chest of a much larger person. Tubbo fell, Tommy running into him and falling with Tubbo on top of him. Both looked up at the person in front of them. The man was tall, wearing full netherite armor with a netherite sword. The runes on the armor glowed, the sword glinting. The man wore a white button-up under the armor with riding pants. The red cape flew to a stop behind him as his eyes glowed behind the pig skull. Pink hair settled as he looked down at the children. 

To Technoblade, these two kids were wildly different. One was dressed much more lavishly, wearing a white button up with a red vest, a golden tie. His hair was messy and Technoblade assumed he was just awoken. The other kid had ram horns on either side of his head, almost blending into his brown hair. However, he was dressed in a dirty and old white button-up with work pants and brown work boots. Obviously a servant. 

“Are you orphans?” Technoblade did not stutter. He clenched his blade, ready to swing.

Both knew his infamous killing of orphans, even though he was technically an orphan himself. In light of their intelligence, both shook their heads. Tommy, in typical Tommy fashion, commented, “Uh, Technoblade, sir, you’re a bitch boy.”

Tommy then grabbed Tubbo’s hand and ran to their great escape. He attempted to run around the large man and out to the guards that were quickly mobilizing to find the murder. However, ss they ran, that’s when Technoblade noticed the wings on the kid’s back. Swinging around, he used his other hand to grab Tubbo by his left horn. He hadn’t meant to do that. His body had acted on its own, grabbing the horn to stop the other from escaping. The voice from the previous night was loud. “Tommy. Must save Tommy.”

“Where are you going?” Technoblade’s eyes flashed red. The voices in his head started raging that these boys had even thought they could escape. He would use the servant as leverage to get the boy. If the two were together, they must care about each other. Pulling the ram back by his horns, he held his sword to the horned one’s neck. “I don’t think I was done talking. Did none of you learn manners from your parents?”

It was an obvious jab to call them orphans. Tommy opened his mouth to say something about Tubbo not having parents, but shut his mouth. He didn’t want his friend to be killed. He faced the fearsome warrior. He clenched his fists, wishing that Dream had taught him how to fight. He felt useless, worthless. “Let Tubbo go! I know you just want my fucking wings, and he doesn’t have to be involved. Let Tubbo go, bitch.”

Technoblade laughed, accidentally pressing his blade closer to Tubbo, causing a bit of blood to dribble from the cut. The scent of it almost caused Technoblade to go into a rampage, but he settled himself. He looked at the child, looking at his wings. “No. I don’t want you wings. I want the most important thing to Dream. Where is it?”

Tommy kept his mouth shut. Dream had many valuables, so many enchanted books, totems of undying, his Den, and of course, Tommy. But would handing himself over be the best thing? Dream would be upset and possibly make Tommy clip his wings, or even worse, a beating. Tommy contemplated it. Tubbo was his best friend. He can just say that Tubbo and him got separated and suddenly he was captured.

“I’m Dream’s little brother. I am his last family,” Tommy breathed. “Let Tubbo go, leave the castle and I will come with you.”

“Hah? Dream doesn’t have family,” Technoblade laughed again. “He is a merciless hunter who has killed thousands, if not millions.”

Tommy swallowed at the large number, but only repeated himself. “Dream comes home every three to four weeks, grooms my wings, and we even sleep together sometimes. I am his last family.”

Technoblade pondered for a moment. If he took this winged brat to Dream, killed him in front of Dream, then killed Dream, that would be the end of the Dream Kingdom. Besides, it would satisfy the voices' urge for revenge much more than it would be to kill Dream. Brother for a Brother.

“You got yourself a deal, brat,” Technoblade released Tubbo, grinning at the two. 

Tommy embraced Tubbo, immediately pushing his communicator to Tubbo. “You need to tell Dream what is going on. Can you do that for me?”

The ram nodded, crocodile tears falling down his face. “Will you be safe? It’s Technoblade. He is a backstabbing, manipulative pig. Can you trust him?”

“I haven’t heard that he was a liar, so I am just trusting the bitch.”

“O-okay..but you will come back right?”

“Always,” Tommy promised, releasing the ram. 

Technoblade tapped his foot, “Come on lovebirds, I don’t got all day here.”

Tommy hugged Tubbo once more before letting Technoblade tie his wings and hold him with the sword at his neck. The two walked out from the hall and into a large number of guards. However, when they saw the warrior with their precious prince, they immediately lowered their weapons. 

“Good, good. We don’t want me to slit his neck…” the pig laughed and stopped in front of the guards. “Let us through or his life is gone.”

The guards frowned, but several moved, not wanting to take the wrath of Dream if his brother was hurt and killed in front of them. Either way, the guards were sure that they would be punished no matter what happened to the prince. So they split, letting the pig through and out the gates. Tubbo watched the duo leave on a horse. Tommy’s communicator beeps in Tubbo’s hand.

_ Dream whispered to you: I am on my way back. Stay safe and get to the armory. I love you. _


	5. A Forest Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and other servants start to work on rebuilding the castle while waiting on Dream's return. Deep in the forest, Technoblade has some concerns of his memory and the odd voices in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Carl is faster than Dream's horse, so he can move much faster than Dream. It took two weeks for Dream to reach as far into the Arctic Empire because he was fighting multiple battles as he progressed. I hope that clears up some confusion with time and stuff. If you notice anything seemingly not right, please comment so that I may fix it!
> 
> This is a long chapter, so be warned.

Tubbo was terrified to say the least. He barely knew how to read, let alone write. So there he was, communicator in hand, trying to get a guard to help him. Most of the castle staff were struggling to help rebuild. While Technoblade had killed a number of their guards, he had also set off a number of TNT in a separate location to distract the guards. This caused lots of damage to the castle and the main halls. Luckily, the TNT had missed the armory, but it cut off the pathway there. Tubbo knew even if Tommy and he had gotten away, they would be corned by the rubble. FInally, he was able to pull a guard to help him talk to Dream. His hands shook as he typed into the communicator exactly what the guard was telling him to do. Tubbo was not letting anyone take Tommy’s communicator. While typing, he made several mistakes as he shook badly. Dream was going to kill him for letting Technoblade escape with Tommy. 

“w/ Dream T0nmy was tak3n by T3chn0blad3. pl3as3 hurry h0m3. castl3 is d3str0y3d. cant r3ach th3 arm0ry. -tubb0”

He sent the message, watching the communicator with concern. As he waited, the guard did so with him. The guard had bandaged his neck to keep him from bleeding out. Tubbo knew he had to start helping with the repairs, but he was so focused on the communicator. In worry, he turned on the ringer, pocketing the device, and standing to help get the castle cleaned up. 

The Great Hall was the bloodiest. In a sick joke, Technoblade had even set a dead guard’s body on the throne in the Hall. They had quickly removed it, cleaning the throne with the most powerful disinfectant they had. Of course they had also started to clean the floors of the Hall as they removed the fresh bodies. The Hall looked like a blood bath. There was even blood on the ceiling. How it got there was not much of a mystery. Tubbo was rolling up the bloodied rug with two other servants. Nothing had been spared from the blood. While the Great Hall was the bloodiest, the hallway to the Armory was needing the most construction.

There was a large gaping hole in the side of the castle. Birds flew in and claimed new nests in the rafters of the castle. The hole extended about 20 feet in diameter, but the entire side had been taken out. Architects moved the servants away from the area as they deemed it too unsafe to walk on. Several architects had to move the rubble as carefully as possible without collapsing the floors they walked on. The roof above them was unstable as well. However, by the end of the day, a new pillar had been built to support the roof. 

The servants worked several hours in preparation of the return of their King. The guard could only dream of getting the lightest sentence possible for being unable to keep the King’s greatest treasure safe. As the light faded from the sky, Tubbo looked down at the communicator. It had just beeped, signifying a new message.

_ Dream whispered to you: I will be home in three days.  _

The curt message was threatening. When Tubbo announced that to everyone, the servants vowed to not rest until everything was back in order for their King to arrive. Many guards decided to help while other guards stood outside the hole to make sure no sneaky villagers tried to make their way in. The anticipation made the anxiety and tension thick in the castle. No servant or guard relaxed even as they saw a green man on horseback three days later.

\-----

Tommy was adamant to make this the worst experience for Technoblade. He refused to call him by his full name, sometimes using Techno, Blade, or even bitch boy. For a 12 year old, he was well versed in the swears of his land. Technoblade was trying his best not to knock the kid out and just swing him over his shoulder. However, he knew that it would only hinder himself more. So he ignored the boy, continuing to ride as the boy sat in front of him, stuck in between the larger man and the horse. 

In a hope to avoid detection, Technoblade strayed from any paths or villages. While it would definitely take longer for them to return to the Arctic Empire, he had to ensure that he kept the boy safe. His plan required him to. Although, he was curious. How had his voices known this boy’s name? As Carl trotted through the deep brush of the oak forest, Technoblade finally opened his mouth to ask a question of his own.

“Who are you?”

Tommy was surprised. Technoblade had not said a word the entire ride. They were three days into the ride, about a quarter left before they would be in the Arctic Empire’s lands. The only time Technoblade had spoken was to give Tommy orders like “sleep” or “eat.” So it took a second for Tommy to come up with an answer.

“Well, I’m Dream’s brother, Tommy..” he responded.

“No you’re not,” the piglin immediately responded. He halted Carl, dismounting and pulling Tommy down with him. They had stopped at a river which was much too deep and much too rapid for them to cross safely. “I know you. I think.”

Tommy looked at him frowning. “Well I don’t know you. Don’t think that I’m only coming with you because I want to get out of the castle. I am doing this so that I can make sure Dream doesn’t die!”

The boy was enthusiastic, Technoblade had to give him that. No matter what, he just seemed so...energetic. Deep in his mind, Technoblade remembered Wilbur and another small boy playing in the yard. The 17 year old pondered for a moment. The boy in his head had wings, but they look nothing like the boy’s in front of him. Perhaps he should not kill Tommy.

The thought caused his voices to become loud once more. He closed his eyes, trying to settle the loud voices as they yelled for him to murder and enact revenge. And how he so wanted to, how he wanted to murder this boy, slit his throat in front of Dream with the same grin Dream had worn when killing Wilbur. Oh how he yearned for it. But, there was a lapse in his memory that he wanted to know more of. He did not know much of his childhood. Philza had adopted him at 3 with Wilbur. Neither boy remembered who this winged child was. 

Pushing the thought out of his mind, he decided he would cross that bridge when it came to that point. Instead, he needed to figure out a way across the stream. The water was deep, yet it was not that wide, perhaps 12 if not 15 feet in width. As he attempted to figure out if he should trust Carl to be able to swim with twice the weight, Tommy had just pointed to a bridge. “We can cross there.”

Technoblade looked up and then to his left where Tommy was pointing. Sure enough there was an old worn bridge waiting to be used once more. The wood had long since turned green from moss and the wood almost looked rotten. However, Tommy bounded over, stepping on the wood and testing it’s capacity to hold his weight. “We might have to go one by one. And we need to walk on the outside. It’s stronger there.”

Technoblade just let out a gruff “okay” in response before walking Carl across. Technoblade went first, stepping cautiously. The wood creaked and groaned, but withstood his weight. Each step was absolutely terrifying as the water below them gushed and splashed at the rotten wood. He looked up to see the winged boy landing on the other side, gracefully closing his wings. Technoblade suddenly wished he had wings. Instead, he pushed the thought to the side and continued to walk.

Only once he reached the other side of the bridge did he relax. Carl neighed beside him, his own discomfort being shown. Tommy only laughed. “Does the horse want wings too?”

He continued to laugh as the horse attempted to nip at him. Technoblade sighed, looking at the sky. “We best find a spot to hunker down for the evening. I do not want either of us to get slain to mobs tonight.”

After riding for a few more minutes, Tommy spotted a cave for them to sleep in. The cave was spacious, big for all of them, even Carl. Technoblade didn’t understand why Tommy kept helping them out. Was he that eager to see Dream? Or was he that desperate to leave the castle? Technoblade ended up keeping Carl with Tommy, gathering wood, and coming back to the cave to light a fire. Technoblade still had plenty of bread and mutton left for his trip back, but he did not have enough for Tommy. 

_ Feed Tommy. Feed Theseus.  _ The voice from before spoke up again, mentioning a new name now. This confused Technoblade even further. Who was Theseus? He set the stones down, creating a circle as he placed the wood in a criss cross shape. Why couldn’t this voice be as clear as the others? He searched for his fire starter, placing it in the middle of the logs. He’s not some hero in a Greek myth. Why was this voice being so cryptic. The man sighed, lighting the fire with the flint and steel. With another sigh, he sat down and peeled off his armor. 

Tommy had watched the man’s inner monologue with curiosity. The 12 year old was going to question Technoblade further about his plan, but Technoblade beat him to it as he threw a chunk of bread and a slab of cold meat to him. Tommy caught it before it hit the ground. So far, Tommy had barely received any of the food Technoblade had. He said a quick thanks, “Thank ya Techno.”

The pig grunted as he leaned back on Carl’s side, sighing as he began to munch on his smaller portion of bread. He watched as the kid dug into his meal, finishing it and licking each finger as Tommy savored each taste. With a sigh, he leaned back on one arm, eyes falling softly. He was tired. They had spent the last few days hightailing it out of the inner kingdom, only sleeping for three to four hours. Tommy sat up before crawling over to Technoblade and his steed. The kid curled up beside the ruthless man. He found himself warming himself next to Technoblade and Carl.

The pig stared at the kid, stuck between the two sides of the voices. One side yelled at how this kid thought he could just sleep cuddled to Technoblade, while the other side encouraged Technoblade to curl up beside him and sleep. “Technobrother.”

Finding that the other voice was starting to overpower the blood thirsty ones, he rolled his eyes and scooted over slightly, but made no move to remove Tommy from his side. Technoblade then leaned back, closing his eyes to be put to a blissful sleep. 


	6. Welcome to the Arctic Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo greets Dream as he arrives back to the ruined castle and is promptly taken to the dungeons. Tommy and Techno arrive in the Arctic Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the beginning of this chapter may be unsettling to some viewers. Please scroll until you see the dotted line. 
> 
> \-----------*
> 
> Synopsis: Tubbo's horn is removed and taken to the dungeon with Dream.

The way Dream slammed open the door left the entire hall silent. He had bent over to open the door, but promptly sood up. He marched forward, clenching his hand into a fist. The only sound in the hall was his footsteps on the bare stone floor. His eyes looked over each of his servants, seeing even less guards. Stopping in the middle of the room, he drew his blade and looked around once more. While on the way there, he had already decided on a punishment for his guards. However, the one he was most excited for was the little ram’s. 

“Tubbo…” the man did not yell, yet the sinister ideas that plagued the man’s mind practically were given away through his tone. “Oh Tubbo...you fucked up this time…”

A guard stepped forward, trying to spare the kid’s punishment. Yet, Dream wasn’t one to play games. With a simple swoop, he decapitated the guard, turning to look at the rest of the servants and guards whom worked under him. “I will deal with you lot later..”

The crowd shifted, some starting to cry. There was an unsettling feeling that came with seeing Dream so upset. Many servants who were there never lasted long due to Dream’s constant fits of rage. So when the ram finally did step out from the crowd, everyone felt the sinister smile that was hidden behind the mask. Tubbo stepped out, head bowed as he pulled the communicator out of his pocket. There was not a scratch on the device.

Dream snatched it, eyes narrowing at the ram boy. Using his sword, dried blood still on the blade from the previous battle Dream had been in, Dream lifted the ram’s head up. The point of the blade pressed into the bandages on the boy’s neck. Tubbo tried not to breathe, the movement of his throat causing the sword to press further in his neck. But Dream only pressed the blade further. “I was specifics...ram.”

Tubbo gulped, trying to stutter out what had happened. “I-I-I heard...the-the alarms and wen-went to wake T-Tommy…w-we went to go to-to-to the ar-arm-armory...b-but... **he** was there…and-and he was looking for the most-most-most im-impor-impor-important th-thing to y-you…s-so he too-took T-T-Tom-Tommy!”

Tubbo coughed as the blade was lifted from his neck. He relaxed for a moment, closing his eyes. He was no expecting Dream to lift his blade and slap Tubbo’s head with the blunt netherite blade. The ram fell to the ground, hitting his head on the stones below him. He was dazed, staring up at the man above him. Dream had stepped over him, kneeling and placing a knee on the boy’s chest. He hummed a tune as he wrapped around Tubbo’s horn. Continuing to hum, Dream placed his sword on the smaller boy’s horn, close to his head. He then started to shave the horn, cutting well into the blood vessles of the horn. Tubbo shook, crying as his horn was taken. He never really liked his horns, but it was a part of him. Tommy had loved to shine them. Now dream was taking that.

As soon as the horn was off, Tubbo felt a weight be lifted from his left side of his head. Dream snickered, holding the horn in a bloody hand. Horn’s didn’t have nerves, but there was blood. Dream lifted himself off of Tubbo, grabbing him by the other horn and dragging him down to the Den. He wasn’t done with his punishment yet, but there was a certain something needed in the Den. His taxidermy tools. He pulled Tubbo into the Den, tossing him on the ground, placing the horn on the table as he pulled out the chest full of the tools. He counted the scaples, the sanding tools, and the wax for horns, till he found what he needed. The knife was a special blade, sharpened by Dream himself. He always did all of his taxidermy, so he prefered to have his tools ready when he needed them. He grinned, grabbing the whole chest, stuffing it into Tubbo’s hands and pulling him by the remaining horn to the dungeons. 

All that was heard from the dungeons was the pitiful cries and the laughter of the crazed man.

\---------(END OF TW)----------

Reaching the Arctic Empire, Tommy realized how warm Dream’s kingdom was. The bite of the cool air when flying could never compare to the frigid cold of Technoblade’s kingdom. His captor had offered Tommy his cloak, but the stubborn boy refused. He wrapped his large brown wings against his body. As they rode along, Technoblade noticed something odd with the brown one’s wings. “How come some of your feathers are brown and some are gold?”

With teeth chattering, the younger boy answered as best he could. “Donno..Dream says it’s cuz I’m a phoenix or whatever…”

Technoblade only nodded. The new piece of information solidified in his mind on why Dream cared so much about Tommy. The boy was legendary creature. Their feathers could make the most powerful strength potions, while their tears could create the best regeneration potion on the market. Both items were extremely rare to find and next to impossible to find a phoenix. Keeping the information to himself, he continued to have Carl gallup to the next town. 

Instead of stopping for long, Technobalde had rested Carl, letting him graze and drink at the pasture as he got Tommy a blue cloak from a local shop. Tommy had been staring at the compass in his pocket as Technoblade wrapped the cloak around him. “Whatcha got there? A compass?”

“Yeah...It’s one of Dream’s that I had taken from the library. I’ve always like compasses. I think it’s magic that it can point to the north or south poles.” Tommy sighed, watching the compass before placing it back in his pocket as he stood. “Thank you for the cloak.”

It was odd. Tommy would be acting all tough one minutes, but suddenly sad and lonely another. The child was confusing to Technoblade. Not only that, who this child was is confusing. Sighing, Technoblade led the child back to Carl, helping him onto the large horse. “Not much further to go.”

The remaining trek was through snow. When Technoblade had left, there was no snow on the forecast. Now, almost two weeks later, a blizzard had appeared. Technoblade cursed, trying to push Carl through the storm, but hunkered down in an abandoned barn for the night. As per usual, Tommy curled up beside Technoblade, snoozing quickly. Technoblade, on the other hand, could not get the bloodlust out of his mind. A phoenix! Oh he should just keep Tommy for himself. Now he understood Dream so much. Tommy was never Dream’s brother, but rather his source of potions, his most prized part of his collection.

Technoblade plucked a feather from Tommy’s wing. It had been loose anyways. Ugh, if only he had known that the feathers were phoenix feather! All the loose ones that he had lost over the few days could of made a plethora of potions. Such a waste...The voices seemed to pick up in their volume, demanding to know what the properties of phoenix blood could do. It was an old legend that a phoenix’s blood could bring back the dead or even make one immortal. Oh how lucky he was. 

Just as he pulled out a dagger to slit Tommy’s skin, a voice took over him.  **_Do not hurt Theseus_ ** . It was so powerful, so moving. He stopped in his place, freezing. What was he doing trying to harm the boy! If he had done that, all the trust they had built would be gone! Thank goodness that the voice had stopped him, even if it was calling the boy by a different name. How frightening. He was worse than Dream, trying to exploit the kid. The kid was a person too!

With a sign, he placed his dagger back in his boot, leaning back onto Carl as Tommy scooted even closer to Technoblade. The three, hybrids and steed, kept each other warm in the cold barn.

\-----

The next morning, Tommy saw the snow for the first time. It was hard to see during the blizzard, but now he could see the beautiful white blanket that lay over the forest and the path. In a giggle, he launched himself outside, dancing around in the snow. He fell back into the snow, making snow angels or even attempting to build a snowman. He had heard in a book that there was an ancient art of dueling called snowball fights.

When Technoblade went out to call Tommy back in for breakfast, he felt the cold ice ball hit his face before he could open his mouth. A loud snicker came from not too far away. Sweeping the snow off of his face, he narrowed his eyes at the source of the snicker. Tommy sat with a mound of snowballs ready to throw; however, he was too busy snickering to notice Technoblade creating his own snowball. “You know, back at the kingdom, I was known to all my brothers as Technoblade, the Snow King!”

A snow ball hit Tommy in the side of the face, causing him to pause in his snickering. Looking over at Technoblade, he had a rather mischevious grin on his face. “Well, let me take that title from you, bitch boy!”

And so the Great Snow War of the Arctic Empire commenced. Tommy had stockpiled snowballs but underestimated the Snow King’s ruthless onslaughts. But, Tommy was not dumb. Instead, he took to he skies, pelting the grounded pig with snow from the skies. Technoblade cursed him as he had cheated, trying to aim a snowball right at his face, but always seemed to miss. Tommy laughed for the first time, a genuine laugh. 

“Tell me Techno, what is it like to give me your Snow King title?”

“I haven’t given it to you just yet!” 

SMACK!

A large snowball hit Tommy right in the face. Tommy laughed again, continuing to pelt Techno with the snowball from the sky, only going down to resupply his ammunition. The two ended up wasting half the day to a snow ball fight where Technoblade sadly lost his title of Snow King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about y'all but I got a bit distracted by Heat Waves and some fanart on twitter, so I apologize for the late update. :[


	7. King Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo treats his wounds. Tommy and Technoblade reach the Arctic Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys! Thank y'all so much for 150 kudos! I have never had one of my fanfics receive so much love before! I want to thank all of y'all who are commenting and keeping updated with the new chapters. It means so much to me!
> 
> Be warned, I will be describing Tubbo with some pretty graphic language. I will put a TW before and after the paragraph.
> 
> Again, thank y'all so much for the support! I wrote this with a brace on my right hand, which is surprisingly hard to do when you cannot more your wrist to reach the back button. I also apologize for the chapter being shorter than others. :[

Tubbo laid on his back, gasping with each breath. Dream had just left, having tied the boy’s hands and chaining him to the wall by his horn. The other horn was worn like a necklace by Dream. The malicious man mocked him, looking at the polished horn. Tubbo felt more like livestock than a person. He watched Dream leave the room, making one more promise as he left. “Each day Tommy is gone, is another day you will spend in this cell, Tubbo. And it will not be pleasant”

The ram attempted to roll onto his side, but a sharp pain shot from his hand and up his arm to his shoulder. His arm buckled, leaving him face first in the dirt. With a grit, he pushed himself and dragged his broken body to the water. It was difficult with the cuffs on. But as soon as he can clean his hands he can clean the other wounds Dream had given him. As he reached the bucket, he looked over and into the water. The moonlight hit his face, showing a tired and bloodied ram. Tubbo didn’t even recognize himself.

\---------(Beginning of TW)---------

As he looked into the bucket, he saw the remaining dried blood from his horn still caked onto his face. His eyes were swollen and red from all the crying he had done. What was most noticeable was the large ‘D’ carved into his forehead. Almost immediately Tubbo started to cry again. The wound barely hurt now, but it still hurt his heart. Dream had taken extra time to pin Tubbo down as he carefully drew the large D into his head. Tubbo reached up and tapped the wound, hissing as the wound stung. No touching it. He can’t have it get infected.

Carefully, Tubbo inspected his right hand. Dream had pushed one of the knives into his palm after Tubbo attempted to hit Dream. He knew that he was mistaken for even trying to throw a punch at Dream, and boy did he feel it too. His left side hurt the most. Dream had taken his anger out on the poor ram’s side with his steel toed boot. He had kicked the shit out of him before he continued his onslaught. 

\----------(End of TW)----------

Tubbo considered himself lucky. Most people would not survive the rage of the masked man. Tubbo could only assume that Dream had other plans for him and his death. So Tubbo only hoped that Dream could find Tommy quickly. He dunked his hand into the water, hissing through his teeth as the wound was washed by the water. Tubbo then cleaned his face, cleaning the large D on his forehead, and then scooting away from the now bloodied water.

In an attempt to keep his wounds clean, he tore his shirt at the cleanest area. He wrapped it around his head, tying it with a tight knot. He then used another piece to wrap his hand. Sighing, He leaned against the wall. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Tubbo started to doze off, trying to forget the feeling of pain.

\-----

That night, Tommy and Technoblade had reached the capital. Luckily for them, the lanterns leading up to the gate of the wall had kept most mobs away. As soon as the guards had seen the diamond clad horse and red cloak, they raised the gate for their Prince. The guards noticed the new addition to the Prince, a cloaked child. However, they did not stop to question the Blood God. Instead, they saluted the Prince and lowered the gate after they had entered. 

Tommy looked at the snowy town. Carl’s hooves clicked against the cobblestone as he walked. Many people watched the trio from the warmth of their homes. Small children questioned their parents about the weird boy with Technoblade. Some people saw the wings on the boy, immediately whispering to their children to go to bed. They did not want to hope for something that was likely not true. So instead, they quickly scampered away to do their nightly routine.

The trio reached the gate leading to the castle. He dismounted Carl, helping Tommy down. He sighed, grabbing Carl’s reins and a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Stay close. No wandering around.”

They entered the castle grounds. Technoblade handed the reins to a stableboy as he continued to walk to the castle doors. Guards opened the door, welcoming their Prince home as they eyed the other boy cautiously. Philza stood not that far from the entrance, waiting for his last remaining son. When Philza had heard his son was home, he put on a suitable outfit and climbed out of his room to greet him. 

“Techno…” the king hugged his son, wrapping his arms around his waist. Technoblade hugged his father back, mindful of the wings mounted on Phil’s back. Of course, the wings were lowered as they expressed the relief and happiness Phil was feeling. “Wilbur…”

“I know. We all saw the message…” the Prince sighed, staying in the hug for a moment longer. Phil always gave the best hugs.

“I can’t lose another son, Technoblade. Not another…” 

Phil opened his eyes after embracing his son, seeing the small boy. He was hugging the cloak around him, watching the interaction happen in front of him. He was obviously young, and Phil couldn’t help but laugh at the large cloak engulfing him. He pulled out of Technoblade’s embrace, kneeling in front of the boy. He was so familiar, but so foreign. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure Dream didn’t mean to hurt him…” Tommy had large crocodile tears leaking out of his eyes. “Dream is always kind at home…”

That statement caused Phil to pause. “How do you know Dream so well, little boy?”

“He’s Dream’s apparent brother, but there is something you should see,” Technoblade said, pulling the cloak off the boy.

Phil gasped, seeing the large brown wings. It had been years since he had seen another avian. How had Dream come across another of his kind? It made Phil think of his lost son, a young Theseus who had vanished years ago. His boy had small golden wings and eyes blue like the winter sky. But, now, Phil had found another avian. “Technoblade, how did you find him?”

“He was at Dream’s castle. He is the apparent prince there, and he certainly looked the part as well. Not so much now, but he did.” Technoblade placed the cloak back over the boy’s shoulder. “Since he is Dream’s brother, I took him to get back at Dream. I have to get my revenge, Phil!”

Technoblade could feel the voices starting to influence his thinking again. He turned, breathing in deeply and then letting it out. He looked back at Phil, watching the older man’s eyes. The older man only nodded, understandingly. The two had a secret conversation before Phil stood. “I will have his chambers made. If he is to be a pawn, then we best treat him like a prized guest while we can.”

Phil held out his hand to Tommy. “Would you like to see the world from the sky? We can take a night flight.”

Tommy nodded, putting his hand in Phil’s.


	8. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a big decision...

Tommy laid in the warm bed, thankful for the kindness of the old King. He had flown with Tommy for hours. It was exhilarating to say the least. The wind was way more fun to fly with than the wind back at home. It was so much stronger. The two of them laughed, swirled, dived, swooped, and coasted around the castle. They landed on a large tower that held the capital’s flag. Tommy panted, landing a bit more harshly than Phil. The older man looked at him, seeing how he crashed down on his feet.

So he landed, flapping his wings against the direction he was headed, slowing his landing till he could land safely on the tower. Tommy watched with awe. While they had been flying, there was no talking. The wind was too loud to scream through, but Tommy knew what the man had been signaling for them to land. Still, Tommy looked up starting to thank the gentle king. “Th-thank you for the flight, King Philza. I have never flown with another hybrid like me.”

Phil looked at him, noticing that the boy was hinting at what Dream had taught him. Instead of prying further, Philza only nodded. “Well, I don’t know how avian hybrids there are in Dream’s kingdom, but there are several here.”

Tommy looked at him in surprise. “There are other avians? The history books said that most of us had been wiped out. I thought you and I were the last ones…”

He wasn’t that surprised. “Well, perhaps in your history books, but here there are many of us. I used to have a son with wings.”

“You did?!”

“I did...But on November 17th he was stolen from us. He had the most beautiful yellow golden wings,” Phliza looked into the sky, remembering the baby boy that was stolen 11 years ago. “He would be your age.”

Tommy shook his wings to let off the chill that came down his spine when Philza mentioned the missing child. “What did you name him?”

“Theseus..” the man sighed. “But, I am sure that he is long gone now. It is getting close to midnight now. The spectres will start flying soon and we rather not be out when they come.”

“Spectres?” Tommy asked, opening his wings while getting ready to fly again. 

“Nastly flying bats that will attack. Let’s hurry inside,” Philza opened his own wings, jumping off the tower and coasting down to the patio below them. 

Tommy followed after him, mimicking the landing Philza had done earlier. His ankles did not hurt when he landed. He smiled, looking at Philza to show him his pride. The man clapped and smiled. He clasped him on his back, right in the middle of his wings. “Well done!”

Tommy smiled as he laid in bed, grabbing his newest journal. He had left the original journal back at the castle, so he wrote in a new one to show to Dream. So he wrote a lengthy three pages of that day before he closed the book and placed it under his pillow. The boy slept soundly in the large room. It felt oddly like home. Little did he know, the room he stayed in was old Theseus’s room. 

\------

Tubbo laid in the dirt as he thought to himself. He longed to be like Tommy. The past few nights, he had been dreaming of flying with large wings. Oh how he wished to be Tommy. Tommy would never of been locked up like he was. Hell, Tommy left him! Why did he want to leave so bad? He always had it better than everyone in the land. That’s when Tubbo realized he hates Tommy.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as the bars to his cell were banged on. Dream stood, unlocking the door. He pushed it open with his foot, hooking his foot around the door to close it once he walked through. In his hand was a tray of food. It looked absolutely delicious. Tubbo’s stomach growled, watching the steam rise off of the food and into the air. Dream pulled out the chair from the corner, sitting just out of Tubbo’s reach. 

Tubbo scrambled over which was more like crawling. However, he was yanked back by the chain on his horn. He yelped, falling onto his bruised side. This interaction caused Dream to laugh, the plate shaking as he bellowed. After a few minutes of laughing, Dream pulled off his mask, wiping a tear from his eye. He hung the mask on his chair, looking at the ram that laid only a foot or two in front of him. “You thought this was for you? Silly ram.”

Dream lifted the large chicken leg, biting into it. He made a show to moan like it was the best thing in the world. The boy only whimpered, starting to beg. It had been two days since he had anything to eat. He was lucky that his bucket of water was replaced every day. He had tried to be good, staying in the corner when someone entered his kennel. Of course, he had to react when he smelt and saw the food in Dream’s hand. 

Once the man had finished chewing and swallowing, he looked at the ram. “How about we make a deal? I give you some food only if you behave? I will even let you have the whole plate tomorrow!”

Tubbo perked up at that. His eyes glossed over as he thought off the delicious food in front of him. “P-please…” he choked out. 

“You haven’t even heard the rest of my terms! Are you that desperate, Tubbo? Imagine your father seeing you now. Ha!” the mention of his father made Tubbo freeze. His father? Who was his father? “Oh poor Tubbo, poor poor Tubbo. I still remember picking you up in that bee farm, all alone, no dad in sight. No Jschlatt…”

The mention of the ruler of Manburg made him question Dream, “Jschlatt..?”

“Oh yes! I never did tell you who your dad was, did I?” The manipulative green demon sneered down at him. “If Jschlatt saw you now, Tubbo, I am sure he would rather me keep you! One of my spies even told me that Jschlatt doesn’t recognize you as his son. That drunk bastard...seems you inherited his idiocy.”

The man laughed from his own insults as Tubbo sat back. His own father didn’t want him? There were so many emotions going through him. His happiness was only crushed with the realization that no one loved him. No one. Not even his own father. He turned to look at Dream, eyes down, shoulders slumped. He was always submissive around Dream, but now he looked even more broken. 

“Can you prove yourself to me, Tubbo?” the man looked over the ram. “Do you want to be a  _ good boy _ ?”

Tubbo looked over himself. Could he? He wanted to be that good boy. Maybe if he did as Dream asked him could be like Tommy? ‘Maybe Dream will love me like he loves Tommy? I could be Dream’s brother too! I could replace Tommy!’ Tubbo looked up at Dream, nodding. 

“I want to be your brother Dream…”

Dream had a wicked grin on his face. “Good boy, Tubbo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the dialogue chapter, but it is exciting about what is about to start happening!


	9. Dream's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo starts his journey.

Tubbo had been taken from the cell that evening. During the walk, he saw the faces of many of his former friends. No one even looked at him. However, all of them had reactions that made Tubbo proud of. Shock. He was the only one to ever survive the dungeons, and that made him walk more proudly. He was Dream’s friend, his brother now. He was on the same level as Tommy, if not even better! Ha! Dream led him along the halls to the infirmary. One of the castle doctors, Doctor Ponk, had treated him for his wounds. He had him kept on bedrest with a regeneration drip. Tubbo didn’t exactly know what he accepted, but it got him out of that cell. His mind told him that he was now Dream’s brother as long as he did as the other said. And for the first time, he ate chicken! It was heaven. Tubbo had caught the bitten chicken leg before it hit the ground before devouring it. He even sucked the bone. Dream fed him by hand that entire night, speaking to him as if he mattered. 

Oh it felt great to matter! Tubbo laughed to himself as he laid in Tommy’s old room. He mattered! Oh how great it was. He was going to be Dream’s brother once he finished the task for him. He still didn’t know the task, but he had to heal before he could start on it. Though, it made him excited. He was as great as Tommy. The euphoria was building in his chest. He didn’t know if it was the potion’s effects or his excitement, but Tubbo felt he could take on the universe.

Dream entered the room later in the day, walking over to Tubbo and sitting beside him. In his hands was a tray of food with two chicken legs, bread, and a large heap of mashed potatoes. Tubbo’s mouth watered at the sight of the food. Dream was back to wearing his mask, as he always had done. But, as soon as he closed the door to the room, he took the mask off. “Tubbo, are you ready for your assignment?”

Tubbo sat up, ignoring the pain and looking at Dream. He nodded vigorously, excitedly fidgeting with the blanket. “Yes!”

“This is very important, but I need you to meet and bring Tommy home,” Dream sat in the chair by the bed, setting the tray of food down. He then started to feed Tubbo as he spoke. Breaking off a piece of bread, he lifted the food to Tubbo’s mouth, letting the boy eat straight from his hand, like a pet. “I have already received a message from King Philza. They have Tommy. I need him home, you understand? He is special.”

Tubbo frowned. He wanted to be special too, but he was just a boring ram. Why couldn’t he have beautiful wings? Sulking, he didn’t see the next piece of bread being held in front of his face. Dream frowned. “Tubbo, eat.”

Tubbo munched on the bread, frowning again. The other man pet the ram as Tubbo munched on the bread. Dream fed him another piece of meat, cooing at the much smaller boy. “I hate seeing you so hurt, Tubs. Hurting you in the dungeon hurt me just as much. Acting has never been my best skill.”

The ram only nodded, munching on the next piece of the bread. He continued to sulk, but never said what he was upset about. Instead, he looked out the window. Dream noticed his behavior, sighing. Dream rolled his eyes, stopping his petting as he started to talk. “Tubbo, please don’t do this to me?”

The boy seized up, suddenly terrified. Dream’s voice was crisp and full of annoyance, the way it sounded when he was aggravated. Of course, Tubbo had upset him. Looking at the white sheets and red blanket, the ram apologized. “I’m sorry Dream…I just want to be like Tommy. I want to be special and important too…”

“You are special in your own way, Tubbo,” the man lied. “You are my brother. You have been the best to me for years, Tubbo…”

The flip was so weird, Tubbo mused. He only nodded to Dream’s words. Besides, his own parents didn’t want him, so what made what Dream said any less right? He was the only one who ever gave him the facts, so he must be right. He wouldn’t lie, right?

Placing the food on the table, Dream fished Tommy’s communicator out. “You are going to have to communicate with me using this. It has a feature. Press this button and speak. It will translate all your words into writing, but you have to be very clear when speaking or it won’t work right.”

He handed the device to Tubbo before standing. “You have to leave by tonight. I will give you a horse, a map, and a compass. Do not fail me Tubbo. You bring home Tommy, no matter what, or what form.”

Dream then left, going to complete other tasks that Tubbo could only think of. 

\-----

That evening, Tubbo was equipped with riding gear, a diamond sword and iron armor. He had a few portions or food for the trip there and the trip back. It was by far the fanciest of clothing ever. He really felt like a prince with the cloak. While he did not have a crown, Dream promised him one when he returned. Only if he returned with Tommy. Tubbo knew the threat in Dream’s words. He knew that he was not to return until he had Tommy. 

Tubbo would not fail. He couldn’t. Dream was relying on him to bring Tommy home. So that’s exactly what he will do.

He started off on his long journey, passing many villages before they became sparse and far from each other. Tubbo also noticed how much the land was void of any vegetation, much like a warzone. He even found craters that were caved in or filled with puddles of water. Old craters, he assumed. As he traveled, the craters became newer and newer. After three days of travel, he reached the border between the Arctic Empire and the Dream Kingdom. He was about to enter enemy territory to find Tommy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be LONG. Beware!


	10. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets Tommy and Technoblade for the Exchange.

It had been several days since Tommy had arrived at the Arctic Empire. He graciously thanked everyone who had shown him so much kindness. King Philza had made it so he did not receive any criticism while there. The whole castle felt like home. But Tommy knew it wasn’t home. As much as he enjoyed the Arctic Empire’s hospitality, he knew that his home was with Dream. So when the day came that a pair of guards ran in with a note, he knew it was his time to go.

The note itself was from Dream. The cursive matched every note Tommy had received from Dream. Of course, it had to be from Dream. It had his signature as well. The note was addressed to King Philza, but Tommy was able to read it: “King Philza, I believe you have something of mine.”

My brother is not one for you to hold against me. I will wage war on your lands just to rip the wings off your back if you do not give Tommy back to me. Using my brother as a pawn is a crime as horrible as murder. Return him at once. I will have my pet take him home safely. If there is any ill word that comes from his mouth, I will kill your last remaining son, Phliza…

“:)”

The spark of joy in Tommy’s heart solidified the love he still had. Dream cared that he was missing! Of course he would. He was Tommy’s brother. Just like Tommy was Dream’s brother. He never doubted his love. Tommy grinned, happiness spreading across his face as he looked up at King Philza. “I promise to only say the best things that happened! Like our flight, or skiing, ice fishing, and skating too!”

The old king smiled gently. He knew nothing Tommy said would stop the war that would be raging. The sad truth was coming for the boy, and it pained him to have to have the boy bear witness to it. The previous night, Philza had explained to Technoblade that he was not to turn Tommy in to Dream, but instead kill the other tyrant so that the lands could be at peace once more. Of course, Technoblade was skeptical. Even as they traveled together, the piglin became fond of the boy. The voices in his head had simmed for the most part, mainly because of the one voice. It seemed quite happy with the arrangements at the moment.

No one was prepared for who was going to show…

  
  
  
  
  


Tubbo waited for the two to show at the plaza. It was a village within the Arctic Empire’s territory, but it was close to the border. Perfect. The village, for the most part, was abandoned. There were still a few villagers there, but none had dared to come out. Tubbo looked around from the time he had arrived. While it seemed large enough, the village was completely barren of all life, even plants. Why had the King chosen this village as the rendezvous. Tubbo chose an abandoned house closest to the plaza as his vantage point to watch from. The home itself looked abandoned in a rush. He didn’t know why, but he used the supplies left to entertain himself and feed himself before the party arrived.

He snapped out of his head as he saw the two people approach. He watched carefully, making sure it was actually Tommy. The boy was riding on a seperate horse, one that was clad in iron armor and suited for a king. The armor had the painted symbol of the Arctic Empire drawn onto the shoulders of the armor. Tommy was sitting on the horse, from what Tubbo could make, wearing a cloak to cover his arms from the freezing north temperatures. Continuing to watch, Tubbo saw Technoblade dismount and tie both the horses before helping Tommy down. 

Technoblade looked around before turning to Tommy. “It doesn’t look like Dream is here yet, but we do not have much time.” 

He pulled out bindings from his bag, having Tommy turn to be binded. Tommy found that he did not tie the binds as tight as he did before. He giggled to himself but did not comment on it. Technoblade then tied his wings, using an iron blinding. He attached the binds to each wing before pulling a chain through each hole. This was the part that Tommy dreaded the most. The binds on his wings weighed down his wings significantly. But it had to be done before Dream arrived so that the part looked accurate. Neither did the two of them know, Tubbo was watching from the building to the right of them.

Tommy thought back to when King Philza was explaining the situation to the two of them. They sat at a long table in the Dining Hall. A map was laid out on the table and the winged king showed them the town. He explained that the town had been abandoned shortly after the word that Dream had expanded his borders reached them. It was perfect for the exchange just in case Dream got violent. The town still had a small population, but he sent word for them to stay in their homes that day. 

“The game plan is that you will arrive a few hours before the meeting time. This will give us enough time to make this look as believable as possible. Tommy, you will have to binded properly. These,” the king pulled out a pair of iron wing bindings, “will be the bindings you will wear. Techno will loosely bind them, but they are still heavy. It’s going to be uncomfortable for a few hours, but I want to show you them before they are put on.”

The boy only nodded as he looked at the large thick bindings. “And they just go on the wings? Closest to my back?”

“Yes. Would you like to try them on to have a feel for them?” Technoblade asked. 

Shaking his head, Tommy declined. “I don’t want to wear them until we get there, is that okay?”

The king smiled softly. “Of course. I would rather it be that way. Now, once Dream arrives, Techno will have a blade on you. He is going to threaten your life, but don’t fear. He won’t kill you. Once Dream gives us his word that he will leave our lands and give us peace, Technoblade will do the exchange. It will be very mentally upsetting. Are you sure you're okay with this?”

“It’s just what's gonna happen. I know Technoblade won’t kill me. I’m sure it will go smoothly.”

Once Tommy had returned to his room, Philza changed the plan. The entire exchange was designed for the murder of Dream. He reiterated his point of Dream being killed, no matter the cost. Of course, it would be done in front of Tommy’s eyes. That was the reason why Tommy would be restrained so much. Both feared that Tommy would attempt to intervene and end up getting hurt. Once Technoblade sealed the deal, Dream getting Tommy for the war to be over, he would release Tommy, only to charge Dream. Tommy would be bound and cannot fight, so hopefully, he will not intervene. 

The king stood up from his chair and folded the map. “Once Dream is dead, Tommy will hate you. But you must bring him back. As long as he is here, the Dream Kingdom will have no leader and will fall. Can you assure me this, Technoblade? Can you promise you will return?”

“Yes,” the piglin swore.

But no matter what he swore, Dream would not die that day.

When Tubbo stepped out of the house, Technoblade immediately grabbed Tommy, holding him by knife point. Their plan was ruined. Neither of them expected to see the ram. The ram stepped forward, his hooves clicking on the cobblestone. He was wearing iron armor, with a diamond blade at his side. Underneath the armor was a silk white shirt with riding pants. He looked put together and not dressed like a servant. His smile was terrifying. But what came next was horrifying.

“Tommy, Dream hasn’t shut up about you,” was the first thing that came out of Tubbo’s mouth. 

“Where is Dream?” The piglin’s gruff response came.

The ram pointed his thumb back at the Dream Kingdom. “Home, where Tommy should be.”

The two, piglin and avian, looked at each other. Technoblade narrowed his eyes at Tubbo. “My words still stand. I will not give Tommy up until Dream swears that he will leave our lands.”

Dream had given Tubbo a list of commands before he had left, verbally as Tubbo could not read. The list included getting Tommy back in any way possible, even if lying. And if lying is what needed to be done, Tubbo would do so to become Dream’s brother. Tubbo looked at the two, finally looking at Technoblade, “Dream said anything to get Tommy back, so fine, I give you his word.”

Technoblade frowned. “I cannot trust your word unless I hear it from Dream himself…until then, we are keeping Tommy.”

Tubbo frowned. “I’m afraid I cannot let you do that.”

Technoblade scoffed. The voices in his head were slowly rising in anger. This was a kid, trying to tell him, the Technoblade, what to do. Did he forget who he was talking to. “You are, like, 10, kid. Go home. This war isn’t about you.”

“But it is now. Give me Tommy. I gave you Dream’s word, now give me Tommy!”

Tommy protested. “Tubbo, he’s not going to give up…”

**Kill the boy.**

**Revenge.**

Tubbo yelled, “Give me Tommy, or Dream will kill you all, just like Wilbur!” The ram took a few steps forward, hand clenching around the diamond blade as a threat.

**Technokill.**

**Blood for the Blood God.**

**Blood.**

_ Save Theseus... _

**Kill.**

**Kill him.**

“Go back Tubbo! Tell Dream that he has to come!” Tommy shouted, straining from the blade cutting into his neck

**Kill Tommy.**

**Ghostinnit.**

The voices were only rising in velocity. He could barely hear the meek voice telling him to save the boy. He felt his mind collapsing, his muscles move without him acting. His eyesight turned red, barely registering the act he was committing. The knife sliced without his knowing. He didn’t even feel the blood dripping down his hand as the blade cut into the neck of his charge. As the bloodlust thinned, that when he saw the blood. He dropped the body, watching as the blood dripped off of his blade and his hands. What had he done?

Tubbo ran forward, screaming something that didn’t register in the piglin’s ears. A scream or rage? Or of sadness? Tubbo didn’t even know. 

_ Tommyinnit was killed by Technoblade using The Blade. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... :)
> 
> I will be working on book two tomorrow! Hopefully will have the first chapter posted. I also have a new idea for a fic. I will be posting that as well. Thank y'all so much for reading! Thank you so much for the love and support for this fic. I really enjoyed writing it. haha!
> 
> THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT! Rebirth


End file.
